What you want
by VicPin
Summary: :Songfic:Oneshot: Butters se escapa con sus amigos a una fiesta rave... Pero durante su escape es descubierto por Trent y por sus padres. ¿Qué hará Stephen al respecto? Pésimo summary, mejor pásenle y disfruten! ;-).


**_Buenas noches, gente!_**

**_Aquí les caigo con un nuevo y un poco extraño e irónico songfic, en donde uso una hermosa rola interpretada por la genial banda Evanescence. La rola se llama "What you want", cuyo link de Youtube aquí les posteo:_**

**_watch?feature=player_embedded&v=wVWazHTunS_  
**

**_Este songfic es una especie de secuela del fic "Una buena resaca post-rave party", la cual justamente estuvo inspirada por esa rola tan vibrante XD. Así mismo, verán aquí a varios invitados especiales XD... Como siempre. _**

**_ Ojalá les guste!_**

**_Disclaimer: LA ROLA Y LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS XD (Excepto Cristina Corso; ella sí es de mi creación)._**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**What You Want:**

**Rave Party.**

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Ni madres! – exclamó Trent inesperadamente al entrar a la habitación de Leopold - ¡Tú no irás a esa fiesta!

_**Do what you what you want, if you have a dream for better**__**  
Do what you what you want till you don't want it anymore**__**  
(Remember who you really are)**_

Butters se volvió al escuchar la voz de su primo justo antes de poder salir por la ventana. Al ver que su primo se le acercaba con tal de agarrarlo por la espalda, el chico saltó por la ventana. Afortunadamente fue recibido por un grupo de amigos suyos quienes le esperaban ahí abajo.

- ¡BUTTERS, VUELVE AQUÍ! – gritó Linda mientras veía cómo el rubio se metía a un automóvil seguido de sus amigos.

Volviéndose hacia Trent y Stephen, les dijo desesperada:

- ¡¿A dónde se irá ese chico?! ¡No me digan que se fue a otra fiesta ilegal!

- Pues eso es lo que parece, tía – replicó Trent.

- ¡Entonces hay que ir a esa fiesta! – exclamó Stephen con determinación mientras tomaba las llaves del automóvil - ¡Trent, vendrás conmigo!

- ¡Ok!

- ¡Tengan cuidado, por favor! – suplicó Linda - ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué hijo tengo!

_**Do what you what you want, your world's closing in on you now**__**  
(It isn't over)**__**  
Stand and face the unknown**__**  
(Got to remember who you really are)**__**  
Every heart in my hands like a pale reflection**__**  
**_

Mientras tanto, por la carretera hacia Denver, un chico pelinegro conducía mientras que sus acompañantes empezaban a charlar sobre la nueva fiesta que un conocido suyo está realizando justo en las afueras de Denver.

- ¡Va a estar por allá el genial DJ Storm! – exclamó un joven de origen italiano con entusiasmo.

- ¡¿DJ Storm?! – exclamó Butters - ¡¿No me chingas, Ezio?!

- ¡A web que no, men! – exclamó el aludido - Y aparte que esta vez la entrada va a estar un poco más económica y la comida un poquito más cara, pero ya nos la arreglaremos.

- ¡De lujo! – exclamó un joven de rasgos asiáticos.

- Yo sólo ansío conocer viejas– comentó otro –-Aunque no estaría mal buscar una novia con quien ir a estas fiestas, por supuesto, pero esta noche me urge una buena folla.

_**Hello, hello remember me?**__**  
I'm everything you can't control**__**  
Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through**__**  
**_

- Tú y tus urgencias, Alex – replicó Butters en todo burlón.

- ¿Y eso qué? Tú también andas urgido de una vieja que te baje las testosteronas de más que tienes, ¿o no, Leo?

Butters se echó a reír mientras que el chico de ojos asiáticos argumentó:

- ¡Vaya que necesitas una buena folgada, compadre!

- ¡A webo, Homare! ¡Tú si sabes!

- Aunque… Creo que aquí nuestro estimado Leo está buscando algo más que eso…

El rubio se sonrojó enseguida al captar lo que quería decir Homare. Éste, tan directo como siempre lo había sido, le preguntó:

- ¿Y qué onda contigo y con la Cristina Corso? Hace quince días los vi demasiado acarameladitos…

- Uhmmm…

- ¡Y no me digas que es mentira porque les vi!

_**Do what you what you want, you don't have to lay your life down**__**  
(It isn't over)**__**  
Do what you what you want till you find what you're looking for**__**  
(Got to remember who you really are)**__**  
But every hour slipping by screams that I have failed you**__**  
**_

- Bueno, realmente Cris y yo hemos quedado en vernos hoy y… Bueno, no sé, ver el amanecer juntos…

- ¡Asumadre! – exclamó Misao, el conductor - ¡O sea que ya te ligaste a la quinceañera!

- Oye, me agrada la chica, ¿ok? Ella es… Bueno, es muy linda y tierna…

- ¡Uyyyy! – empezaron a chiquear los varones.

- ¡Ya tenemos a un Romeo! – exclamó Ezio - ¡Ah, l'amore!... ¡Y creo que llegamos justo a tiempo, porque veo que el Misao se está adentrando al bosque!

- ¿Seguro que es por aquí, compa? – inquirió Alex.

- ¡Por supuesto! Me dijo Connor que después del letrero de "Denver a 10 km" había que dar vuelta y adentrarnos al bosque.

- ¡Órale, pues!

_**Hello, hello remember me?**__**  
I'm everything you can't control**__**  
Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe**__**  
**_

Mientras los varones bajaban del auto y lo cubrían con hojas para luego seguir caminando unos metros más hacia dónde se realizaba la fiesta, a varios kilómetros por la carretera estaban Trent y Stephen, quienes trataban de ver aunque sea un rastro del auto de los adolescentes.

Trent estaba molesto con su primo debido a que había roto una promesa que le había obligado a hacerle luego de que toda la familia, incluyendo los padres del chico, se enterara de que el chico asistiera a las famosas fiestas rave. Stephen, por su parte, estaba algo más que molesto; estaba prácticamente furioso debido a que su hijo había desobedecido determinantemente la prohibición de ir a aquellas fiestas conocidas por sus conexiones con las drogas, el alcohol y la prostitución.

Era de más decir que no podía culparle por querer divertirse, pero no de la manera en que él había elegido hacerlo, no de esa manera en que podría terminar o muerto o en la cárcel.

- ¿Alguna novedad, Trent? – preguntó de repente.

Trent colgó su celular y movió negativamente la cabeza.

- Nada. Su celular está apagado – comentó el rubio.

- ¡Oh, genial! ¡Grandioso! ¡Estúpido muchacho con sus locuras!

_**&%&%&**_

_**Hello, hello remember me?**__**  
I'm everything you can't control**__**  
Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe**__**  
**_

En lo profundo del bosque, una enorme cantidad de jóvenes bailaban y saltaban sin parar al ritmo de la música que Edward Cullen, alias "DJ Storm", tocaba desde lo alto de la tarima.

Había personas de todas las edades dispersas en grupitos o en solitario; algunos comían los aperitivos que se vendía en la fiesta, otros bebían alcohol o refresco hasta hartarse. Otros más habían traído sus dosis de drogas y alguno que otro individuo, decidido a mantenerse sobrio, se acerca a un grupo y entabla alguna charla.

Butters y sus amigos se habían reunido con otro grupo, con el cual empezaban a bailar, a platicar y a flirtear en el caso de Misao y Homare.

El Stotch mantenía su vista fija en la muchedumbre, esperando encontrar en ella a la jovencita que le había robado el corazón desde hacía un año, que era el tiempo justo en que él llevaba asistiendo a las fiestas rave.

_**There's still time**__**  
Close your eyes**__**  
Only love will guide you home**__**  
Tear down the walls and free your soul**__**  
Till we crash we're forever spiraling down, down, down, down**_

Cerrando los ojos, evocó con fuerza la primera vez que pisó una de esas fiestas.

Cristina y él se conocían vía chat, en donde ambos comentaban sobre sus vidas entre sí; habiendo pasado año y medio, los chicos llegaron a un acuerdo de encontrarse justamente en una fiesta rave celebrada en las bodegas de las afueras de Denver.

La primera impresión que se llevó de la hermosa pelirroja que en esos momentos se le acercaba con una sonrisa fue justamente la que tenía ahora: La de haber entrado al cielo.

- ¡Cristina! – exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras salía a su encuentro.

- ¡Hey, Leo! – exclamó la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente - ¡Pensé que no vendrías!

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Butters muy divertido mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

- Tus padres, más que nada. Homare me dijo que tienes pleito serio con tus viejos y con tu primo.

- ¡Nah! No te preocupes por ellos, Cris. Nada me impedirá que yo venga hasta aquí a verte, especialmente hoy, que nuestra banda va a tocar en vivo.

Cristina se echó a reír mientras le pegaba con ternura.

_**Hello, hello, it's only me**__**  
Infecting everything you love**__**  
Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe**__**  
**_

- ¿Ya están listos? – les preguntó un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros – Somos los próximos.

- ¡A webo, Altair! – le respondió el rubio mientras lo saludaba con un apretón de manos.

- Me alegro verte por aquí, viejo. Ya estaba yo a punto de pedirle a alguien que te sustituya.

- ¡Nel pastelón, men! ¡Esta es NUESTRA noche, viejo! ¡Nuestra! ¡Y ningún ridículo castigo me va a impedir que toque la guitarra!

- ¡Ora, pues! – exclamó Ezio - ¡A roquear!

Dicho eso, el grupo se dirigió al escenario

_**Hello, hello remember me?**__**  
I'm everything you can't control**__**  
Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to learn forgiveness**__**  
**_

En otra parte, Trent y Stephen se habían estacionado a pocos metros de donde se había estacionado un grupo de chicos y los siguieron sigilosamente hacia el lugar donde estaba la fiesta. Al ver a la enorme aglomeración bailando y saltando al ritmo de la música rock que tocaba un grupo de chicos, Trent se volvió hacia su tío y le dijo:

- ¿Qué haremos, tío? Para entrar a esa fiesta hay que pagar un buen varo.

- Pues entremos a ese lugar entonces.

- ¿Tienes el dinero para pagar a los del staff?

- Lo suficiente como para amenazarles con llamar a la policía.

- Eres drástico.

- Créeme que no me quedará de otra después de esto.

Dicho eso, los dos varones se dirigieron hacia la entrada, en donde dieron el dinero que tenían para que les dejaran pasar.

Una vez dentro, se pusieron a buscar con la vista al jovencito, sin darse cuenta de que éste estaba en el escenario tocando con pasión la guitarra y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música power metal que sus dedos transmitían a la muchedumbre de jóvenes y adultos.

Cuando Trent volvió su mirada al escenario, llamó a Stephen y puntualizó el escenario con el dedo diciéndole:

- ¡Mira, ahí está! Y está tocando con esa banda de chicos…

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Stephen muy sorprendido.

- ¡Vamos a por él!

- ¡Epa, espera ahí, Trent! Deja que Butters se divierta con sus amigos. Ya después iremos en su busca.

_**Hello, hello remember me?**__**  
I'm everything you can't control**__**  
Somewhere beyond the p**__**ain there must be a way to believe we can break through**__**  
**_

Trent asintió mientras que ambos observaban el concierto que daba el chico.

Un rato después de haber terminado su número, Butters y sus amigos bajaron del escenario para cederle turno a un joven DJ amigo suyo. Mientras acomodaban los instrumentos en la van de Connor, Ezio volvió su vista hacia la muchedumbre, enfocando sus ojos justamente en Trent y en Stephen, quienes se abrían paso entre la gente para llegar hacia donde estaban ellos.

- ¡Leo! – llamó el joven de origen italiano.

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Leo mientras terminaba de colocar la guitarra en su funda.

- ¡Tu viejo y tu primo están aquí!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, mierda! ¡De seguro nos rastrearon!

- ¿Y ahora qué harás, Leo? – inquirió Homare muy preocupado.

- Pues irme con ellos.

- Te puedo prestar mi auto si quieres – intervino Altair mientras sacaba las llaves del auto-. Nosotros los distraeremos en lo que te vas.

- ¡No, ni madres! Sabes bien que mi padre es ex militar y es capaz de llamar a la policía para cerrar el changarro.

- Pero…

- Chicos, no se preocupen. No quiero meterles en un serio problema.

- Leo… - susurró Cristina mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

- Nos vemos, chicos.

Tras despedirse con abrazos y apretones de manos, el adolescente salió al encuentro de su padre y de su primo.

_**&%&%&**_

_**Remember who you really are**__**  
Do what you want, you want.**_

_- ¿Así que estarás castigado durante tres meses?_ – inquirió Cristina desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Pues sí, eso es lo que al menos mis padres determinaron - replicó Leo mientras guardaba los platos de la cocina-. A eso me agregaron no poder acceder al internet durante ese tiempo, limpiar el auto y la cochera todos los fines de semana así como no salir a ningún lado excepto a la escuela.

_- Wow… Bueno, velo por el lado amable: Tres meses pasan rápido._

- Al menos, aunque después de eso, solamente iré a las fiestas rave en un horario determinado por él. Así que goodbye, libertad absoluta…

_- Jeje… Podrías intentar regresar al amanecer sin que ellos se den cuenta en algún momento._

- Eso quisiera, pero ya ves…

- ¡Hijo, ya llegamos! – anunció Linda de manera repentina.

- ¡Changos! Tengo qué colgar. Nos vemos luego.

_- Ok, Leo. ¡Te amo!_

- Yo también, mi cielo – replicó el rubio con una sonrisa.

_- ¡Ciao!_

- Ciao.

Colgando el teléfono, fue apresuradamente hacia la sala para ayudar a sus padres con las compras y colocarlas cada cual en su lugar.

Mientras guardaba las bolsas de las compras en el depósito de bolsas, Linda le preguntó:

- ¿Con quién hablabas por teléfono, hijo?

- Con Cristina – respondió el chico.

- ¿Cristina?

- Sipi. Es… Es una amiga que conocí en una fiesta rave.

- Oh…

- ¿No es aquella chica pelirroja con la que te diste un beso en la última fiesta rave? – inquirió Stephen muy curioso.

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Ah, caballerito! – exclamó Linda muy bromista - ¡Con que estabas mintiendo! ¡Mira qué rojo te pusiste de repente!

- Bueno… Ella… Ella… Err… Mejor me voy a limpiar la cochera.

Y, con un leve sonrojo, se retiró de la cocina.

- Algo me dice que ya tenemos nuerita en puerta, Stephen – comentó Linda entre risas.

- Ten por seguro que sí, Linda- replicó el hombre con una sonrisa llena de orgullo-. Ten por seguro que así es...


End file.
